I hate that I love you
by dreamerxox
Summary: A Justin and Tiffany story. Short fic on Justin and Tiffany, Individual one-shots about the pair and their blossoming romance. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Authors note: hello all! dreamerxox here :) So, I, along with a few others, have now found a new couple to ship-Justin and Tiffany- I think they are adorable! Having said that, I do have a slight suspicion that Justin could possibly use her...I dunno! There we go, a question for you guys to answer for me, **_**do you think Justin will use Tiffany? Yes or No? **_**Anyway, if this chapter gets a good response, I'll deffo carry on :) The aim of this mini-fic is that these are just individual one-shots about Justin and Tiffany and their blossoming romance! About five chapters minimum :) okay...enough of me going on! Enjoy peeps xx**

* * *

><p>"Morning Justin!" Tiffany was the first to greet the boy as he walked through to the kitchen that Saturday.<p>

"Morning." Justin gave a small smile.

"Glad it's the weekend eh?" Allie asked upon walking into the kitchen.

"I guess so." Justin replied, pouring himself some orange juice.

"So, what are you kids going to do today?" Allie asked as Vaughan, Leo and Floyd walked in.

"I'm going out." Justin answered, drinking the last bit of his orange juice.

Just then, a loud crack of thunder interrupted the silence and Tiffany laughed, "You're not seriously considering going out now, right?"

"It's just thunder." Justin shrugged.

Just Justin's luck, rain started to pour heavily down. "Oh, and it's raining now too." Tiffany smirked sounding smug.

Justin smiled, "So? It's just a little bit of rain and thunder. Not gonna kill me is it?"

"Aww, that's a shame." Tiffany teased. The pair both smirked at each other and Vaughan and Allie exchanged confused looks.

"Look at the weather! Bloody England eh?" Allie tried to draw Tiffany and Justin's stares away from each other.

"Tell me about it. Justin, I'm sorry, but you're not going out today." Vaughan turned to look at his son, expecting him to put up a fight.

"No big deal. Who wants to go out in the wet anyway? I'm going back to my room." Justin walked out of the kitchen and made a quick dash from the main house to the garage which was now his bedroom.

Justin POV

I sat down on my bed, laying back and smiling to myself. Tiffany was definitely flirting, right? I felt a little bit guilty about reading her diary but if I didn't I wouldn't have found out that she likes me. I don't blame her, I mean, look at me! Do I like her back? Now there's a question. I honestly don't know. It's a little bit wrong, right? Me and my almost-step-sister hooking up. Before I could think anymore, there was a knock on my door. I rolled my eyes and didn't move, expecting it to be Allie. But the person knocked again and it was louder this time. I sighed irritably and got up, swinging the door open.

"What?! Oh, Tiffany." Justin smiled at the girl.

"Can I come in?" She asked, Justin was too busy admiring her beauty that he didn't realise that the rain was pouring down and Tiffany was drenched.

"Yeah of course. Oh God, you're soaked." Justin exclaimed, he rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a towel and jumper. "Here. Dry yourself off with this, then you can stick this on if you like."

"Cheers." Tiffany took the items and started to dry her hair with the towel.

Justin stood there. Watching her, finding her fascinating. Tiffany noticed him staring and laughed delicately, "What?" She demanded gently.

"Nothing." Justin shook his head. "I'm sorry, you came to my room...so did you want something?..."

"No I...dunno, just wanted to say hi." Tiffany shrugged, going red slightly.

"In that case, hi." Justin smiled.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. She then turned on her heel. "Well...I'm going now. All the way back to my room..." Tiffany was walking to the door purposely slowly.

Justin watched her for a bit, laughing to himself before speaking, "You can stay you idiot." Justin chuckled.

"Thanks. So, what are we gonna do?" Tiffany asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Suggested Justin, grabbing Tiffany's waist gently and pulling her further back on the bed causing her to giggle.

"Can it be just truth?" Requested Tiffany.

"Just truth?" Justin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I hate dares, I'm a massive wimp. I don't mind telling the truth though." Smiled Tiffany.

"I'll go first. Ask me anything."

Tiffany thought quickly for a moment before thinking of something. "What's the worst thing you've done that your parents don't know about?"

"I got a tattoo." Justin confessed.

"You never!" Tiffany exclaimed in disbelief, laughing in the process.

"I did. I got it done when I was sixteen and told them I was eighteen and they believed me. The place was a little bit dodgy though, probably would have let a twelve year old get one!"

"So, you're telling me that you've had a tattoo for a year and neither one of your parents know?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah. It's on my bum so they'll never see it." Shrugged Justin.

"On your bum?!" Tiffany looked shocked.

"Yeah. Wanna see?" Justin arched an eyebrow.

"Oh God no!" Tiffany cringed, laughing at Justin.

"And the worst part is, it's the name of a girl I was dating at the time."

"That's really bad." Giggled Tiffany.

"Right, enough about my bum. Your turn now. Okay, how many boys have you dated?" Questioned Justin.

"Woah, we're getting a bit personal now aren't we?" Smirked Tiffany.

"Oh, sorry. Do you want a different question?" Justin asked seriously.

"No no no, it's okay. I actually haven't dated any one before." Tiffany answered.

"Don't lie." Justin was surprised.

"No, seriously. Well, there was this one guy that I really liked, and he told me he liked me too. But he actually didn't, he was just using me and he dumped me as soon as I gave him what he wanted." Tiffany sighed.

"Sex?" Justin inquired.

"Yeah. I felt so stupid." Tiffany dipped her head slightly.

"Well that guy was an idiot. If anyone should have felt stupid it should be him." Justin smiled.

"You're actually a really nice guy Justin." Tiffany returned the smile.

"Thanks, it's your go to ask me a question now."

"What if there was someone, who you really liked, but you knew being with them was wrong, what would you do?" Tiffany asked nervously.

Justin smirked, "Depends how wrong it is."

"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm sure he doesn't like me." Tiffany said quietly.

"I thought the question was about me." Justin stated, arching his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." Tiffany quickly got off the bed, making her way to the door.

"Tiffany wait," Justin stopped her from opening the door. "You'll never know if this boy likes you unless you tell him."

"Bye Justin." Tiffany smirked and exited the room, still wearing Justin's jumper and leaving Justin smiling to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: hope you guys liked the first chapter! Also, please answer my earlier question about whether or not you reckon Justin will use Tiffany :) And pleaseee review! :) thanks xxx <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hiya, thanks for all your reviews and story follows :) glad people enjoyed the first chapter :) hope you like this one xxx**

* * *

><p>"Aww, I'm sorry you're sick Tiff." Allie sighed, looking sadly at her daughter. It was a Friday evening and they were all planning to go out for dinner. However, Tiffany had felt ill all day and now she felt even worse.<p>

"It's okay Mum, you guys go out and have fun though." Tiffany smiled weakly, laid on the sofa.

"Are you going to be okay on your own?" Vaughan asked, looking unsure.

Tiffany coughed before talking, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I can stay. I'll take care of her." Justin smiled.

"Are you sure Justin? You don't have to." Allie replied.

"She's too sick to be on her own. Besides, it's one less person to pay for at the restaurant." Justin answered.

"Okay. Thanks Justin." Allie smiled gratefully.

"It's alright." Justin shrugged.

"If there's a problem, just call. We'll be back soon." Vaughan smiled and they all left the house.

"Thanks Justin, that was sweet of you." Tiffany smiled, sitting up slightly.

"Honestly, it's okay." Justin insisted, smiling.

"I hate being ill." Sighed Tiffany.

"Well I'm sorry you're sick. Must be a bug going around or something." Justin sat on the sofa next to her.

"Or maybe I've caught a cold from sneaking off to your room all the time, seriously, that place is like Antarctica." Tiffany exclaimed to which Justin laughed.

"Good thing you're always there to keep me warm." Justin smirked.

Tiffany giggled but then suddenly stopped, "My head really hurts." Tiffany complained, massaging her head. Justin got up and went to the kitchen. "Justin, where are you going?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm just getting some paracetamol, for your head. I'll be back in a minute." Justin called back. Justin walked back into the living room with a glass of water and two paracetamol capsules. "Here, take these." Justin smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled and took them.

Tiffany swallowed down the paracetamols and smiled at Justin, he patted his lap to signal that she could rest her head on his lap. She accepted and lay down, her head rested on his leg.

"This is nice." Tiffany said softly, enjoying her alone time with Justin.

"Yeah, it is." Justin agreed, smiling. He reluctantly moved his hand to stroke her hair and relaxed when Tiffany didn't protest.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence, watching the TV. Justin then spoke, "Do you wanna watch a movie?" Suggested Justin.

"Yeah okay, what one?"

"Nightmare on elmstreet." Justin smirked.

Tiffany rolled her eyes, "Justin, you know I hate horror movies."

"Come on Tiff, it's not that scary!" Insisted Justin.

"Promise?" Tiffany asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah." Justin put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled closer to him.

Justin put the film into the tv and waited for it to start. As soon as the first scene came on Tiffany was hiding behind a pillow. "Justin! I don't like it!"

"Relax Tiffany, it's just a film." Justin laughed. Tiffany hit him in his chest.

"It's not funny. I'm the ill one, shouldn't I get to choose what we watch?" She raised her eyebrow.

"No, cos I'm taking care of you, so I'm the one with the responsibility." Justin replied.

"Whatever, just know that I hate you." Tiffany joked, but glared at him. Another scary scene came on and Tiffany screamed, burying her face in his chest.

"Sure you do." Justin smirked, arching his eyebrow.

"Sorry..." Tiffany released her tight grip on him.

"No, it's okay. Nice to know that you think of me as the thing to protect you." Justin smiled.

"Shut up you idiot." Tiffany rolled her eyes.

Tiffany continued to scream and hide her face every time there was scary music or Freddy Krueger arrived. At first Justin thought it was funny, and liked the fact that Tiffany was so vulnerable and was hiding her face in his chest, or squeezing his hand like her life depended on it. But then he started to feel guilty at seeing her so scared. He got up and turned it off.

"It's okay now, I've turned it off." Justin informed.

"There was no point really. I'm already scarred for life." Tiffany exclaimed dramatically.

"Wow, girls are so dramatic." Justin slumped back down on the sofa.

Tiffany rolled her eyes before resting her head back in Justin's lap. Tiffany started to drift off to sleep now that her head wasn't in as much pain. Justin continued to stroke her hair gently, admiring her as she slept, shocked that she actually was asleep seeing as she seemed so scared before.

Justin POV

Tiffany looked so peaceful and beautiful. We'd grown a lot closer now, and it's nice. She makes me happy and when I'm angry she helps to calm me down and talk about my feelings. She'd been asleep for about half an hour before she started to stir.

"Justin," Tiffany mumbled, seemingly in discomfort.

"What is it Tiff? Your head? Hang on, I'll go and see if there's anything stronger you can take." Justin got up and was about to walk into the kitchen but Tiffany's voice stopped him.

"It's not my head. It's my stomach...I think I'm gonna be sick." Tiffany's face had turned a ghostly pale, she was clutching her stomach in pain.

Justin sighed, not liking seeing her like this. "I'll get you a fresh glass of water, that might help." Justin grabbed the glass from the coffee table and was on his way to the kitchen when a loud retch made him turn back around. "Oh Tiff," Justin tried not to laugh. The girl had just been sick all over the floor. "Feeling better?"

Tiffany nodded slowly and Justin laughed. He refilled her glass of water and handed it to her. He then grabbed his laptop and started typing up something.

"What are you doing?" Tiffany asked, after taking some water.

"I've got to find a way to clean up your crap without it leaving a stain." Justin answered, smiling.

"I'll clean it up." Offered Tiffany.

"No, you don't have to, just rest okay? Oh, and don't drink the water so fast." He advised.

"Did I really just throw up in front of you?" Tiffany placed her face in her hands.

"Hey, don't look so traumatised. I don't hate you or anything." Justin laughed, saying it as if it was obvious.

After Justin found a quick and simple method to make sure the carpet wasn't stained, he turned to look at Tiffany, "Do you want me to give you some space?" He asked, willing to give her the space she wanted.

"No. Don't go." Requested Tiffany, grabbing his hand.

Justin squeezed her hand, "Freddy Krueger still playing on your mind?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes, but, mainly because I like it when you're with me." Confessed Tiffany, smiling.

"I like being with you." Justin replied, sitting down next to her.

"Do you trust me Justin?" Tiffany asked after a while.

"Seriously? Isn't it obvious?" Justin asked seriously, looking at the girl. She shrugged in response. He leant forward and kissed her forehead. "Now is it obvious?"

"I like you Justin...I really like you." Tiffany reluctantly admitted. Justin smiled and kissed her cheek delicately. "Justin..." Tiffany tried to speak but Justin shushed her.

"I can't kiss you properly if you're sick, can I?" Justin raised his eyebrow, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: I hope you all liked the second chapter as much as the first one :) please review for me, thank you! :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thank you guys so much for all your lovely reviews, there's always so many! Did you guys enjoy this week's episode of Waterloo Road? Did you like the Jiffany moments? ;) Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter xxx**

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Justin asked when Tiffany jolted out of her sleep.<p>

"Bad dream. I was dreaming about that bloody Freddy guy!" Tiffany answered.

"Well, you know what they say, if Freddy Kruger is in your dreams, it's real." Justin smirked and Tiffany glared at him.

"It's been three days since we watched that film and it's still giving me nightmares, thanks a lot Justin."

"Try dreaming about me instead." Justin winked.

"Sometimes I do." Tiffany confessed, smiling.

"Me too." Justin smiled too.

"We should get up. We'll be late for school otherwise." Tiffany stated, untangling her arms from Justin's waist.

"Tiff, wait," Justin got out of his bed too. "I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure you're not sick anymore."

"Right, so what?" Tiffany teased.

"I can now do this," Justin cupped Tiffany's face in his hands and pressed his lips onto hers. The pair shared their first passionate kiss, Tiffany reluctantly pulled away.

"School. Remember?" She smirked and exited the room.

"Good morning Tiff." Allie smiled at her youngest.

"Morning." She smiled back.

"Morning everyone!" Justin smiled, entering cheerfully.

"Morning Justin. Someone got up on the right side of the bed this morning." Allie exclaimed, shocked that Justin wasn't giving her one of his signature dirty looks.

"I sure did." Justin smiled, before winking at Tiffany.

"You're going to have to get some food at school guys, we're running late as it is." Vaughan told them, running around and grabbing last minute things.

"Right, so who's walking today?" Inquired Allie as she grabbed her car keys.

"I will." Justin volunteered.

"Me too." Tiffany answered almost instantly, smiling at Justin.

"Only one person has to walk Tiffany, let him." Floyd shot, scowling at Justin.

"Don't be so pathetic Floyd, if you have a problem so much, just walk yourself." Tiffany replied back, glaring at her brother.

"Alright," Vaughan raised his hands. "Let's not start world war three. Justin and Tiffany, if you guys want to walk to school, go ahead just don't be late." Vaughan told them.

"Thanks Dad." Justin smiled, looking smugly at Floyd.

"Both of them wanting to walk, together, a little strange right?" Allie hissed as she exited the house and unlocked the car.

"Whenever Justin is with Tiffany, he's in a better mood, I don't know why but he just is. Let's just use that to our advantage, okay?" Vaughan smiled and gave Allie a quick kiss.

"Thanks for walking with me." Smiled Justin, interlocking his hand with Tiffany's.

"I wanna spend as much time with you as I can." Tiffany went on her tip toes and pecked his cheek.

"Really? Most people think I'm just a waste of space." Justin shrugged.

"Well I don't." Tiffany answered.

"Yeah, cos you're the biggest idiot around!" Justin teased.

"Hey!" Tiffany playfully hit his arm.

"I'm kidding," Justin smiled, slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"What are we gonna tell Mum and Vaughan? Not to mention Floyd and Leo." Tiffany asked, holding onto Justin's hand that was slung around her shoulder.

"Tell them about what?" Justin smirked.

"Justin!" Tiffany gave him a slight push. "I mean, about us."

"We tell them that we really like each other and they can't keep us apart." Justin replied simply.

"If only it was that simple Justin." Tiffany sighed.

Justin lifted Tiffany's chin up slightly, "Hey, don't worry, okay?" He smiled reassuringly and Tiffany smiled.

* * *

><p>Tiffany POV<p>

I had a free period now, so I went into the library and took out my science text book and started to do some revision. All of a sudden, I felt arms snake around my shoulders.

"Hey." Justin smiled.

"Hi, you okay?" Tiffany asked, smiling as Justin sat down next to her.

"Yeah. I have a free and I knew you did too so I came to find you." Justin explained, taking Tiffany's hand into his.

"Well you found me." Tiffany joked.

"This Saturday, do you want to do something?" Justin asked.

"Yeah course. Just me and you?"

"No. I think I might just invite the whole of Australia while I'm at it," Justin exclaimed sarcastically. "Of course it's going to be just me and you."

Tiffany smiled, dropping her textbook and moved closer to Justin, snuggling into him, "Good."

"Aww, someone's being cute today." Justin exclaimed, smirking as Tiffany played with his fingers.

"So I wasn't cute yesterday, is that what you're trying to say?" Tiffany pulled away from him, arching her eyebrow.

"Hmm…tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it." Justin winked.

"And you always call me the idiot." Tiffany rolled her eyes, snuggling back closer to him.

"Hey, I just don't want to screw this up, and so if that makes me an idiot, so be it." Justin grinned.

"Aww, look who's being cute now." Tiffany teased.

Justin kissed her lips softly, "What am I now?" He smirked.

"Adorable." Tiffany smiled, their faces inches away from each other.

"Hmm, what about now?" Justin kissed her again, this time it was deeper.

"Right now, you're making me wish we weren't in school and that we were both in your room." Tiffany smirked flirtatiously.

"Tiffany Westbrook, you naughty girl." Justin smirked, closing the space between them and was about to kiss her when a voice interrupted.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Floyd demanded, confusion and disgust painted on his face.

"Floyd, it's not what it looks like." Tiffany instantly jumped up.

"Yeah? Cos it don't seem that way to me." Floyd shot back.

"Floyd, please!" Begged Tiffany, beginning to get upset.

"Just wait until Mum and Vaughan hear about this." Floyd shook his head, beginning to walk away.

"Please don't tell them Floyd!" Tiffany grabbed his arm, Floyd pulled himself out of her grip.

"Come on, I know you hate me, but don't tell them because of that. Do you really wanna upset your sister?" Justin spoke, glancing at Tiffany who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Do you know what? We were all fine before you and your brother had to turn up and ruin everything." Floyd glared at Justin.

"Don't ruin this for me Floyd, please." Tiffany's voice was small, Justin moved to stand next to her, pulling her into his arms.

Floyd looked like he was going to consider not telling Vaughan and Allie for a second, but his expression changed and he left the library, leaving Justin and Tiffany fearing the worst. Tiffany burst into full blown tears and Justin hugged her tighter, stroking her hair.

"Shh, it'll be okay, I promise." Although, Justin wasn't certain.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will carry the last bit of this chapter but the second half will be a different storyline, so it'll still be a different one-shot. Please keep your lovely reviews coming, and please keep favouring and following. Thank you :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Authors note: Aww, you guys always leave me the best reviews, and there's loads too! I'm glad you're enjoying it :) I hope you like this chapter xxx**

* * *

><p>"Cheer up Tiff, don't be sad." Justin told the girl, rubbing soothing circles on her back.<p>

"Don't be sad?! Justin, we've been caught out! We're going to get killed!" Tiffany exclaimed before beginning to cry again.

"This isn't right. Floyd can't just walk in here and make you upset and threaten to tell Dad and Allie." Justin said, starting to get angry.

"Sadly, he can. Justin please, getting angry isn't going to solve anything." Tiffany looked at him and Justin sighed, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Don't worry, okay?" Justin said firmly.

"Okay." Tiffany gave him a small smile.

"Come on, let's get some lunch." Justin stood up and held his hand out to Tiffany and she placed her hand in his and they walked out.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked Floyd, he noticed how the boy shifted uncomfortably as soon as Tiffany and Justin walked into the canteen.

"Fine." Answered Floyd, playing with his food.

"I think it's strange too," Leo said after a little pause.

"Huh?" Floyd looked up from his food.

"Justin and Tiffany getting along so well." Leo explained so it was easier to understand.

"Don't be fooled mate, I'm pretty sure Justin's just faking it." Floyd got up and left the table.

"He's probably gone to tell Mum now." Sighed Tiffany as she watched her brother leave the canteen.

"What's the worst that can happen? We get a slap on the hand? Big deal." Justin shrugged.

"Maybe we should stop, you and me." Tiffany said quietly.

"What? No Tiff, no. Don't let Floyd...or _anyone _ruin this for us." Justin looked into her eyes and she couldn't help but melt inside.

The pair took their seats at a table and began to eat their lunch. As much as Justin had tried to reassure her, Tiffany still felt beyond nervous about the whole situation. What would happen if Floyd really did tell Vaughan and her Mum? Tiffany sighed and flung her fork down.

"Not hungry?" Justin asked, Tiffany had barely touched her food.

"Justin, I know you told me not to worry, but I can't help it. I'm scared." Tiffany's voice was a whisper.

Justin sighed sadly, not caring who was watching, he reached forwards and placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently, "I don't know what we should do anymore than you do Tiff."

"Oh Justin, always knows how to make a situation better." Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"Eat something." Justin advised, smiling.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" Tiffany queried with a smirk.

"No. Just that if you don't eat it in a minute, I will." Justin smiled.

* * *

><p>"If you're here to brag about telling Mum and Vaughan, don't bother." Tiffany said coldly as her brother approached.<p>

"Yeah, she's upset enough as it is already." Added Justin, putting a protective arm around Tiffany.

"I didn't tell them." Floyd admitted.

"What?!" Tiffany exclaimed in disbelief.

"I won't tell them, if _he _can promise something." Floyd looked at Justin.

"Promise you what?" Questioned Justin.

Floyd scratched his head momentarily, "Even though she annoys the heck out of me, she's still my little sister and I love her in a way you never will. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I won't tell Mum and Vaughan about you two if you promise not to hurt her."

Tiffany blinked back her tears. Her and Floyd had always been close but she hadn't expected that from him. Justin took Tiffany's hand into his, "I promise."

"Right, I guess I won't tell them then." Said Floyd and Tiffany threw herself into his arms.

"Thank you so much Floyd! You don't understand how much it means to me!" She exclaimed.

Floyd laughed, "I think I do." He smiled and walked off, leaving Justin and Tiffany smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>"Justin, where are we going?" Inquired Tiffany as she clung onto Justin's hand.<p>

"For the millionth time, I'm not saying!" Justin rolled his eyes.

"Well, what if I don't like it?" Tiffany raised her eyebrow.

"We'll go somewhere else then." Justin shrugged, smiling.

"Where did you tell Mum and Vaughan we were going?"

"I said that you were going into town to meet some friends, and that I was just going out for some fresh air." Justin replied.

"I hate all this sneaking around." Sighed Tiffany.

"We've talked about this Tiff, if we tell them, they might try and break us up."

Tiffany sighed and nodded. Justin snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her in close. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached their destination.

"Here we are." Justin smiled.

"We're going mini golfing?!" Tiffany exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're gonna like it?" Smirked Justin.

"Yes! Thank you." Tiffany gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll go and pay." Justin smiled and walked over to where there was a lady giving out the equipment.

Tiffany POV

The crazy golf place was awesome! It was dinosaur themed and had facts about dinosaurs, sound effects of their roars, dinosaur models that looked so real, and it was just all so colourful! Justin walked back over with two balls, two golf clubs and a score card.

"You ready?" Justin asked her.

"Uh huh." Tiffany smiled.

"I'll let you go first." Justin smiled, stepping back.

"I'm really bad at golf though Justin." Tiffany sighed.

Justin laughed, "Here, I'll help you." He moved her sideways and stood behind her. He placed his hands on top of hers and helped her line it up properly, not before giving her cheek a quick kiss. "Now, don't hit it too hard, okay?" Justin said softly and Tiffany nodded.

Tiffany, with the help of Justin, managed to get a hole in one on the first hole. "Did you see that? Your very own Tiger Woods right here!"

"I did help you though Tiff." Justin pointed out, raising his eyebrow.

"Shh," Tiffany playfully hit him. "Your turn, do your worst." Smirked Tiffany.

Justin rolled his eyes, he lined himself up and took his shot, much to Tiffany's pleasure he missed. "What?! How did that happen?!"

"Face it Justin, I'm just better than you." Teased Tiffany.

"Just a minute ago you said you were bad at it." Justin told her.

Tiffany smiled innocently, "Yeah? And I was joking, thanks for the help though."

"Oh, it's on now!" Exclaimed Justin. I think it was fair to say that they brought out the competitive sides of each other.

After just over an hour of competitive mini golf, Tiffany had managed to win, only by a couple of points though. And now, she wouldn't shut up about it. "I won and you lost, ha ha!" Tiffany exclaimed in a childish voice.

"Okay, firstly, I let you win! And secondly, if I'd known you were gonna be like this I would have taken us somewhere I know you can't win."

Tiffany giggled, "Thanks for a great day, I really enjoyed myself." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips. Justin snaked his arms around her waist as she kissed him.

"Come on, our date isn't over yet." Justin smiled, holding her hand.

"Where are you taking me now?" Tiffany questioned.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah." Nodded Tiffany, not seeing how this answered her question.

"Good thing I booked a restaurant." Justin smiled.

The pair arrived at the restaurant that Justin had booked, it was a small Italian restaurant on the high street. "Aww Justin, it's beautiful." Beamed Tiffany.

"Just like you." Smiled Justin and Tiffany felt her heart skip a beat.

"You didn't have to go to so much effort Justin." Tiffany told him.

"Well I have to treat my girlfriend right, don't I?" Justin smirked.

Tiffany almost choked on her drink but she tried to mask it as much as possible, "_Girlfriend_?" Tiffany raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah...If you want to be." Justin said, suddenly slightly nervous.

"Hmm, let me see, shall I be Justin Fitzgerald's girlfriend?" Tiffany took a long sip of her drink and pretended to think, Justin gave her an annoyed look.

"Answer the question Tiff!"

"Oh, you see! If I become your girlfriend, I'll be under pressure to answer questions and all!" Tiffany exclaimed and tried her best not to laugh when Justin looked worried.

"I've just ruined it haven't I?" He asked sadly.

"You ruin a lot of things Justin Fitzgerald, but not this, of course I'll be your girlfriend."

"Seriously?!" Justin couldn't quite believe it.

"Yes, now kiss me before I change my mind!" Tiffany smirked, Justin laughed and leant forwards across the table so his lips could meet Tiffany's. His girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: I hope you liked it :D please review because I love reading them! I hope you're excited for the next one-shot :) love you all xxxx <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hiya! Sorry for not updating sooner! As always, thanks so much for your reviews and story follows and faves :) I love it! I hope you enjoy this one-shot :)**

* * *

><p>Tiffany POV<p>

It had been three weeks since Justin asked me to be his girlfriend and we were happier than ever! Floyd kept to his word about not telling Mum and Vaughan, even though I still hated all of the sneaking around. I was in my bedroom and there was a knock on my door, I opened it.

"Happy three weeks, baby." Justin smiled, kissing Tiffany gently on the lips.

Tiffany gently dragged the older boy into her room and shut the door behind her, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Every week you do this."

"Is it wrong for me to want to get my girlfriend a gift every week?" Justin arched his eyebrow. He then revealed a bag with the gift inside, "Open it." He smiled.

Tiffany pulled the gift out of the bag. A black and white poka dot dress, that had a lace back, and a flared bottom half. Tiffany stared at the dress in amazement. "Justin, it's beautiful! I love it, thank you!" She flung her arms around him and he ran a hand through her hair.

"Glad you like it." He smiled.

"Can I try it on?"

"Yeah of course, no need to ask." He left her room while she quickly put on the dress, once she had it on, she opened the door again.

"So, what do you think?" Tiffany asked her boyfriend.

Justin took her hand in his and made her do a twirl, "You look amazing." He beamed.

"Thanks babe." She brushed her lips onto his, and a small gasp left her mouth when Justin picked her up and gently lay her on the bed.

They kissed for a little while before pulling back and snuggling into each other. "This is nice." Justin commented.

"Yeah. It is." Agreed Tiffany, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Did you get invited to Gabriella's Christmas party?" Inquired Tiffany as Justin took a seat opposite her at Lunch.<p>

"Uh huh, did you?" Justin asked.

"Yeah. Although I'm a little apprehensive because of what happened last time." Admitted Tiffany.

"Yeah, why is Gabriella having another party? She must be stupid or something." Mumbled Justin.

Tiffany sighed, "Justin, you said you'd be nicer!"

"Tiff, isn't it obvious? This is me being nice!" Justin exclaimed sarcastically and Tiffany couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm gonna wear the dress you got me." Announced Tiffany, smiling sweetly at Justin.

"You're so cute babe." Justin smirked and continued eating his Lunch.

"Call us if anything happens, and for goodness sake, don't go near that pool of hers!" Allie was saying to Tiffany, just as Floyd, Leo and Justin were about to leave that Saturday.

"Yes, I know Mum, stop worrying!" Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"Have fun kids!" Vaughan waved them goodbye as they walked down the street.

"Wearing heels was such a mistake!" Tiffany sighed dramatically, struggling to keep up with the others although Justin tried to walk at her pace as much as possible.

"Ya think?!" Floyd replied sarcastically and Tiffany scowled at his back.

"Get on my back you idiot." Justin teased, rolling his eyes.

Tiffany sent him a grateful smile and quickly hopped on his back, "Thanks." She whispered in his ear.

"Anyone would think you're a princess, Tiffany." Leo commented, causing the others to laugh.

"Um, I am a princess, Leo!" Tiffany flicked her hair back, pretending to be royalty.

"Yeah, well this princess weighs more than you think." Mumbled Justin, and Tiffany playfully hit the back of his head.

Soon enough, they reached Gabriella's house. Most people were already there, and it seemed to be just as chaotic as last time. Tiffany seemed to be a little uncomfortable, Justin took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, "You okay?"

Tiffany nodded, "Yeah, there's just so many people, that's all." She replied.

"We'll go outside, get some fresh air." He smiled, pulling her along with him.

"You're such a sweetie to me." Tiffany teased, smirking at him.

"Well, you've turned me into Mr nice guy." Justin rolled his eyes, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close.

"Even when I wear heels, I'm still shorter than you." Tiffany frowned.

Justin chuckled, "Aww baby. If it makes you feel any better, I love short girls." Justin arched an eyebrow.

"No, it doesn't make me feel better!" Tiffany rolled her eyes.

Justin smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?"

"Anything, just not alcohol." Tiffany smiled and Justin rolled his eyes.

"Tiffany Westbrook, always such a good girl." He teased and she glared at him.

Tiffany pulled her thin black blazer around her even tighter when the harsh winds blew against her slender form. She then felt the presence of someone else and smiled thinking it was Justin.

"Hey, that was quick." Her smile dropped when she saw that it wasn't Justin. It was Blake Carmichael, he was in the same year as Justin, or perhaps a year above. Tiffany wasn't sure, the young man had obviously been drinking.

"You look pretty tonight." He said, his words slurred slightly.

"Go away." Tiffany requested, trying to sound calm but failed.

"It's cold out here. How about we go into a bedroom and warm up?" Blake suggested, resting his hand on Tiffany's thigh.

"Get off!" She spat, pushing his hand off.

"I love it when girls play hard to get." Smirked Blake, pushing his lips onto Tiffany's. Tiffany tried to push him off but couldn't as he was too strong. Luckily, Justin was approaching.

Justin POV

As I walked back outside, I saw Tiffany and Blake Carmichael kissing. Rage burst through me as it looked like she was cheating on me. But then I realised that Tiff would never do that to me and that she was trying to break free. I literally dropped the drinks and quickly made my way over to them.

"Oi, get your filthy hands off her!" Justin yelled, pulling Blake off of a very shaken Tiffany.

"She kissed me!" Lied Blake, trying to defend himself.

"No I didn't!" Tiffany said in a small voice, tangled with sobs.

Justin saw red. How dare someone lay a finger on his girlfriend, and make her scared and cry. He punched him in his nose and he staggered back slightly. "You ever touch her again and you're dead!" Warned Justin.

He pulled Tiffany into his arms, stroking her hair. "You're okay now." He said in a comforting tone.

"He...he wouldn't get off me." Tiffany stuttered, clinging onto Justin.

"I know baby, I know." Justin replied, rocking Tiffany slightly.

"I was so scared." Tiffany sobbed.

Justin POV

I'd never seen Tiffany so scared, not even when I made her watch nightmare on elmstreet. She was shaking in my arms and wasn't seeming to calm down. I pulled her back slightly so I could see her face.

"Hey, look at me. He's gone, he's not going to hurt you, no one's going to hurt you." Justin soothed, running his hands up and down her arms.

"Can we go home?" Tiffany asked after her rapid breathing had slowed.

"Yeah, of course." He smiled, taking her hand and leading her back inside.

"Tiff, are you okay?" Floyd asked, seeing his sister and noticed that she'd been crying.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Tiffany tried to reassure him but he frowned.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yes, she's sure. We're gonna head home, keep an eye on Leo for me please." Was the last thing Justin said before walking away with Tiffany.

"Thanks. I just wanted to get out of there." Tiffany smiled.

Justin put his arm around her waist, "Good thing I was there to protect you." He smirked.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Tiffany rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"How about we go and get ice cream?" Suggested Justin.

Tiffany smiled and kissed his lips, "Sounds good."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: I hope you enjoyed it :) please leave some more of your lovely reviews :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Authors note: hey Jiffany fans ;) thanks for your reviews :) I love reading them! I'm not sure about this chapter but I wanted to update for you all. Also, what did you make of tonight's episode? R.I.P Jiffany :( I hope you enjoy anyway though hehe...:)**

* * *

><p>Justin POV<p>

Beautiful. Tiffany, my Tiffany, was beautiful. Never has a girl been able to make my heart skip a beat with just one smile. Tiffany Westbrook, the girl I love.

"Morning Justin, do you know what day it is today?" Tiffany asked her boyfriend as she entered the garage.

"Saturday." Justin replied, arching a brow.

Tiffany rolled her eyes, "Duh, I know that. It's Christmas decorations day!" Tiffany beamed.

"Yay." Justin replied sarcastically, Tiffany sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Didn't know my boyfriend was scrooge." Tiffany smirked.

"I'm just not a big fan of Christmas." Justin shrugged.

Tiffany pretended to look appalled, "Justin Fitzgerald, how can you not like Christmas?!"

"It annoys me." Justin shrugged again.

"Well you're annoying me now. Get dressed and put this on." Tiffany smirked before tossing a red Christmas jumper at him.

Justin looked at it in disgust, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry babe, it's a Westbrook tradition," She smiled, walking towards the door. Tiffany turned around just as she was about to leave, "Justin, you're special to me. You know that right?"

"Yeah, that's why you're making me wear this crap, right?" Justin smirked. Tiffany giggled and Justin closed the space between them, "You're special to me too." He snaked his arm around her waist and pressed his lips onto hers, he then cheekily moved his hands to her bum and squeezed it, the shock of it made Tiffany accidentally bite his lip.

"Oops, sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay." Justin smiled at her, looking into her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked, feeling herself getting slightly embarrassed under his stare.

"Nothing. Just looking." He replied.

She hit him playfully, "Well stop, please? You're making me feel uncomfortable."

"Sorry, that wasn't my intention." Justin fiddled with her soft brown hair.

Tiffany kissed him gently, "I'm gonna go and get dressed, can't wait to see you with the jumper on." Winked Tiffany before leaving.

Tiffany POV

I exited the garage and took a deep breath. How can he make me feel this way? Every time he says my name, my heart threatens to burst out of my chest. And when he plays with my hair or calls me 'baby' I melt inside. What was this feeling? This feeling that I was falling so fast, unable to stop, falling for him. Justin.

"Wow, Justin, I can't believe you're wearing a Christmas jumper." Allie exclaimed in delight.

"Tiffany persuaded me." Justin smiled, giving Tiffany a wink.

"It's just so we can take a picture and add it to the Christmas album." Explained Allie, smiling.

Vaughan set up the camera on its stand, setting the timer to ten seconds; enough time for him to join the family and get into the right position. They all decided that their favourite one was the one with everyone's arms wrapped around each others shoulders, Allie and Vaughan looking lovingly at each other and Tiffany smiling up at Justin, though thankfully it didn't seem as affectionate.

"Shall we get the Christmas tree up eh?" Allie asked, smiling at them all.

"I'll carry it in if you like?" Justin suggested friendly.

"Sure, that'd be great. Cheers Justin." Allie smiled gratefully, Tiffany gave him a warm smile too.

Tiffany POV

After the tree was up and decorated, we did the rest of the house, and Vaughan went outside to set up the outside lights. Soon enough, the house was complete and it felt just like Christmas. Justin interlocked his hand with mine and led me back to the garage.

"Thanks for today." Tiffany smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I live to make you happy." Justin said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He then pressed his lips onto hers.

"I'm glad you're mine, Justin." Tiffany smiled.

"You too baby." Justin replied, kissing her again.

"I mean like _really _glad." Tiffany looked up at him.

Justin laughed, "What, are we gonna get into some argument over who is more glad to have each other?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe...I'd win though." She smirked.

Justin twirled a piece of her hair with his finger, "You sure about that?"

"Yeah. Cos you'd let me win, right?"

"Yeah right, not after the way you acted after you won the mini golf." Justin reminded her.

Justin POV

Tiffany rolled her eyes at my remark, she then moved to my bed and sat down on it. I followed and pulled her onto my lap, she snuggled closer to me. I never thought that I would fall for her in this way, but I have. She's special to me, but does she even feel the same way about me? Every time I look at her I look into her eyes, feeling like I'm under her spell. I love her, and I hate that I love her. That she makes me feel this way. Because me and her, we shouldn't be together, but it feels so good. All this sneaking around, it's worth it if I'm with her. Tiff's voice brought me out of my daydream.

"You're doing it again, Justin." Tiffany informed him, catching him looking at her again.

"Doing what?" Justin questioned.

"Starting at me." Tiffany answered.

"You're just so beautiful." Justin smiled, cupping her cheek.

"Kiss me." Requested Tiffany suddenly.

Justin gave her a strange look momentarily but did as she asked and kissed her, placing a hand on her cheek.

"No. I mean, kiss me like there's no tomorrow." Tiffany told him.

Tiffany POV

Justin gently pushed me onto my back on the bed, kissing me with a passion that I hadn't seen before. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me. He sent jaw-tingling kisses down my neck and his tongue entered my mouth, making me more excited by the second as I let it explore the inside of my mouth. He started to un-button my shirt, but then he stopped.

"Do you want me to stop?" He questioned.

"No you idiot, keep going." Tiffany replied with a slight giggle.

The pair undressed each other, and made love. It being everything they imagined and more. Exploring each others bodies. Tiffany's fingers entangled with Justin's hair pulling him into her, Justin running his hands along her body.

"That was amazing." Tiffany said after they'd finished, her head rested on his bare chest.

"Yeah it was." Justin smiled, stroking her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: I hope you all liked it :D, please review and follow or fave :) love you all! Also, should I make this story into 10 chapters? :) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! You all requested it to be ten chapters so ten chapters it shall be :) and a little Christmassy one-shot for you guys...**

* * *

><p>Tiffany POV<p>

I woke up early that Thursday, well, what I considered to be early. A small smile spread across my face when I saw my Christmas stocking filled with presents. Mum does it every year even though we're not kids anymore. I opened the presents from my stocking, I had a small box of chocolates, a dvd and perfume. Smiling, I climbed out of bed and opened the door to find Justin standing there.

"Merry Christmas Tiff." Justin smiled before hanging mistletoe above her head and pressing a kiss onto her lips.

Tiffany pulled back and giggled, "I thought you didn't like Christmas?" Tiffany raised her eyebrow.

"Well what other way would I be able to kiss you?" Justin joked.

"How long have you been standing there?" Tiffany asked, walking out of her room and down the stairs.

"Not long, I literally just got there when you opened the door." Justin smiled.

"I didn't get the chance to say Merry Christmas, so, merry Christmas." Tiffany smiled and pulled the boy closer to her, kissing him.

"Later okay? I don't want us to get caught." Justin told his girlfriend.

Tiffany frowned, "No ones up yet."

"I am." Floyd walked into the kitchen, screwing his face up at the pair. "It's too early for you two to be all lovey dovey." He commented.

"Floyd, it's Christmas! It's never too early." Tiffany told him, getting a mug out of the cupboard.

"So you and Romeo are _still_ going strong?" Floyd questioned, raising an eyebrow at the pair.

"_Justin _and I are fine. And what do you mean '_still_'?" Tiffany asked her older brother.

Floyd shrugged, "Nothing really. I just thought that you guys weren't serious and that you would be over by now."

"I weren't lying when I said I wouldn't hurt her." Justin spoke this time.

"No I weren't implying that mate, I was just hoping that you guys would break up so I didn't have to keep it a secret and we could just forget about it." Explained Floyd.

"What?! Floyd you're not thinking about telling are ya?!" Tiffany asked frantically.

Floyd shrugged again, "Dunno, maybe."

Tiffany's eyes widened and Floyd let out a laugh, "I'm joking Tiff, I meant it, I wont tell."

"That isn't funny Floyd." Tiffany glared at her brother, angry at him for worrying her.

"It's my Christmas present, to you." Floyd smiled sarcastically, ruffling Tiffany's hair.

Tiffany made herself some tea and popped some toast into the toaster. Not long after, Leo walked in smiling at them all, and saying good morning and merry Christmas.

"Trust Dad and Allie to be up late." Justin sighed.

"Should one of us go and check on them?" Leo asked.

"No, you never know what you might walk into mate." Floyd replied, causing the others to laugh.

"What's everyone laughing at?" Allie queried, walking into the kitchen with Vaughan.

"Oh, it was nothing." Tiffany told her mother.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Vaughan exclaimed excitedly and Justin rolled his eyes.

"Can we just get breakfast sorted so we can open our presents?" Floyd requested, pouring himself some cereal.

"Ooh, someone's eager." Allie commented, kissing her sons cheek.

The Fitzgerald's and Westbrook's ate their breakfast and then moved into the living room where loads of presents were placed under the tree.

"Should we start with the kids?" Vaughan asked Allie.

"Sure. Seeing as they were all so excited they got up really early." Smiled Allie.

Vaughan handed the four kids their presents. Them all seeming pleased with what they got given. All four of them got given at least one thing that they really wanted; Leo getting new headphones, Tiffany getting a pair of heels she'd been dying for, Justin getting a new laptop and Floyd getting a new Xbox game.

"You guys didn't need to spend so much money. I feel kind of bad." Spoke Leo.

"Don't worry about it Leo, it's yours to enjoy." Allie smiled.

"Um, thanks for this. I for one know that I'm the least deserving person for this." Justin patted the laptop box, smiling slightly.

"Well prove us wrong then Justin." Vaughan smiled at his son.

"Right, I got presents for all of you guys too." Justin spoke, getting up from where he was sat handing out the presents he had bought them.

Allie received some perfume, her favourite; Daisy by Marc Jacobs. "Justin it's my favourite perfume, thank you!" Allie smiled, giving the boy a hug, much to Justin's surprise.

"It's okay, it was on offer so I thought why not." Justin smiled.

Justin also bought his Dad a new pair of pyjamas, Leo a gift voucher, Floyd a DVD that he'd been banging on about for ages and saved Tiffany's for last.

Tiffany took the present from her boyfriends hand and began to unwrap it, a gasp escaped her mouth. "Oh Justin, I love them! Thank you so much!" She carefully took out the silver necklace that had a T for Tiffany at the bottom and it was encrusted with diamonds and a Pandora charm bracelet with a T on one of the charms.

"Yeah they're lovely Justin. That was very nice of you." Allie said, looking at the boy with slight confusion on her face, why had he spent so much on her daughter?

"Um, thanks. I mean, I saw it and it had Tiffany written all over it." Justin smiled.

"It must have cost loads." Tiffany exclaimed, still admiring the jewellery.

"You like them and that's the main thing." Justin smiled at her.

"I need to try them on, make sure they fit and all." Tiffany said eagerly, standing up.

"Here, let me help you." Offered Justin, walking towards her and taking the necklace into his hands.

"Oh, it's okay. I can do that Justin." Allie spoke, also getting up from where she was sat.

"Mum..." Tiffany hissed, shaking her head at her, and Allie sat back down. Tiffany held her hair up slightly so Justin could put it on her without catching her hair.

"There you go." Justin smiled once he'd put it on. Tiffany smiled at him gratefully and looked down at the necklace.

"Are these real diamonds?" Inquired Tiffany.

"I dunno, but it was bloody expensive." Replied Justin.

"You didn't have to." Tiffany giggled.

"Like I said," Justin now took the bracelet and put it on for her. "It had your name written all over it. And besides, I've been saving up for ages so it wasn't that bad." He assured her. Tiffany smiled and looked lovingly into Justin's eyes, fighting the urge to kiss him. Allie's voice brought the pair out of their daydream.

"Right," Allie loudly clapped her hands together. "Shall we clean up this mess and then get started on the dinner?"

"You don't expect me to help do you?" Justin questioned looking at his father and Allie.

"Justin don't start." Tiffany told him.

Justin sighed, "Fine." He put the wrapping paper away in the bin and picked up his presents and made his way back to the garage, Tiffany closely following.

"Do you have to be such a dick all the time?" Tiffany questioned, shutting the door behind her.

"God Tiff, I was joking around." Justin replied, sounding in just as irritated as his girlfriend.

"Justin, you know that the nicer you are, the easier it will be when Mum and Vaughan find out." Tiffany said, a little more calmly this time.

Justin cupped Tiffany's face with his hands, "Tiff, they don't need to...they wont find out about us."

"Would it be such a bad idea if they did?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah cos your Mum will want to separate us."

"It's not always Mum's fault Justin!" Tiffany argued back.

Justin took a deep breath, "Tiffany, babe, can we not? It's Christmas, we're meant to be happy." Justin took a piece of her hair and fiddled with it.

"Okay." Tiffany sighed, smiling at her boyfriend, kissing him gently. "And again, thank you for the presents, they're beautiful."

"It's okay." Justin smiled.

"I have something for you." Tiffany told him.

"You already gave me your present." Justin replied, slightly confused.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to give you this one in front of everyone...it's more personal to us." Tiffany smiled before leaving the garage and reappearing a couple of minutes later with what seemed like a thick black book.

"Thank you." Justin smiled, taking the book from her hand and opening it to the first page. There was a collage. It had the name of the restaurant that they went to on their first date, a picture of golf clubs, the nightmare on elm street movie poster, truth or dare in writing. Justin looked up from the book.

"It looks lovely Tiff...but, what is it?"

Tiffany rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "Can't you see? It's all the times we've spent together."

"Oh, yeah it is." Justin looked at the book again.

Tiffany leaned over the book too, "That's the restaurant you took me to on our first date, and the golf place too. And then the nightmare on elm street poster because that was when I was sick and you made me watch it and I was so scared! Then there's truth or dare there because that was when I got to know you better and I thought it was cute how you gave me your jumper because I was soaked from the rain." Tiffany smiled at Justin.

Justin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. "I love it Tiff. Thank you, you put so much thought into it."

"I wanted it to be special because you're special to me." Tiffany kissed his cheek.

Justin flipped over a couple of pages to see that they were in fact empty. "There's nothing on these pages."

"Well yeah, but we can fill them up. The empty pages are there to symbolise that me and you will have loads of memories together and that hopefully our relationship lasts for a long time." Tiffany replied.

Justin looked at her for a moment before putting the book onto the desk and picking Tiffany up in his arms, spinning her around slightly. "You're the one Tiff, I swear."

"Is that your way of proposing to me Mr Fitzgerald?" Joked Tiffany, arching an eyebrow.

"No. But it's my way of saying that I love you." Justin replied, smiling at the girl, taking both her hands into his.

Tiffany looked stunned for a moment before speaking, "I love you too." She beamed, pressing her lips onto his, neither of them wanting the moment to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: I hope you liked it! I also hope that all my lovely readers had wonderful Christmas! Please review as it would be like a late Christmas present to me ;) please fav and follow too xxx <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Authors note: Hello everyone! I'm REALLY sorry for taking forever to update! As an apology, this is a really long chapter to make it up to you guys! :D As always, thanks for the reviews, story follows, faves and people who read. It's great to know people are enjoying! I hope you all like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Tiffany and Justin walked hand in hand along the seafront, taking in Greenock's picturesque view. They found a bench and sat down on it.<p>

"This is nice." Tiffany smiled.

"Mmm." Justin agreed, looking straight ahead.

"You're kind of quiet today." Observed Tiffany.

"I'm just thinking." Answered Justin, glancing at Tiffany.

"About what?" Tiffany questioned, moving closer to him.

"Is this what it's always going to be like? Sneaking around, pretending that me and you don't exist?" Justin asked.

"Well everytime I suggest telling Mum, you object." Tiffany pointed out.

"Yeah. Because she hates me enough as it is, imagine what she'll think if she finds out about us two?"

"She just needs to learn how to trust ya, just like I do." Tiffany kissed his cheek and Justin relaxed slightly.

"Are you warm enough?" Justin asked his girlfriend as the wind picked up slightly.

"Yeah, I am thanks." Tiffany smiled up at him.

"Don't lie to me Miss Westbrook." Justin smirked, taking off his leather jacket and placing it around her shoulders, leaving him with just his hoodie.

"You know me too well." Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"Well that game of truth or dares helped a little." Justin winked.

Tiffany smiled, remembering that day. "Oh, that reminds me! You're a massive liar Justin!"

"How?!" Justin questioned, frowning at his girlfriend.

"You don't actually have a tattoo on your bum." Tiffany arched her eyebrow.

"Having sex has it's consequences." Justin pretended to look ashamed, shaking his head and Tiffany hit him playfully.

"I believed you and all! Why did you lie?"

"Tried to make you jealous." Justin shrugged, grinning.

"Well it worked. I wanted to be the first and only girl tattooed on your bum." Tiffany winked.

"We have a deal then." Justin smiled.

"Huh?" Asked Tiffany.

"On my eighteen birthday, I'll get a tattoo, of your name. And it'll be on my bum."

"Alright, we have ourselves a deal." Tiffany grinned.

"Come on," Justin got up off the bench and held his hand out to his girlfriend. "We should start heading back."

"Aww, do we have to?" Tiffany asked sadly, pulling Justin back down onto the bench.

"Yeah, sorry babe. We've been gone for over an hour, I doubt Floyd will be able to cover for us for much longer." Justin sighed, once again getting up.

"Yeah, you're right. Ugh, I hate it when you're right." Tiffany commented, smirking at Justin.

"Oi, cos of that, I'll take my jacket back!" Justin exclaimed, taking the jacket from around Tiffany's shoulders.

Tiffany instantly wrapped her arms around herself. "No Justin! I'm freezing!" Tiffany tried to get the jacket back but Justin held it out of her reach.

"It'll teach you to dress appropriately." Commented Justin, smirking.

"Hate to break it to ya, but if I get sick, you're the one who's gonna have to look after me." Tiffany smiled smugly.

"Is that right?" Justin commented sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Giving the jacket back to Tiffany.

"Uh huh." Tiffany replied, smugly.

* * *

><p>"Morning Mum." Tiffany smiled the next morning as she entered the kitchen.<p>

"Morning." Allie replied quietly, not looking at Tiffany.

"What's up with her?" Tiffany whispered to Floyd as she sat down next to him.

"Dunno, she's probably just tired." Answered Floyd.

"Morning all." Justin said upon entering the kitchen.

"Morning mate." Floyd gave a smile.

"Good morning." Tiffany smiled.

"I've forgotten something in my room." Allie quickly exited the kitchen.

"What did you say this time Justin?" Vaughan asked as Allie brushed past him as he entered the kitchen.

Justin was about to take a sip of his drink but stopped at his dad's comment, "Excuse me?"

"Relax Justin, I was kidding. Allie's been acting funny since yesterday." Vaughan sighed.

"Well you know I'd actually find that joke funny if you weren't always blaming me for Allie's mood swings." Justin shot, glaring at his Dad.

"Moving on," Vaughan quickly diverted the topic. "As it's new years eve, we're going out tonight."

"Where?" Leo asked, entering the kitchen.

"There's a fireworks display in the park when it hits midnight, plus there's going to be lots of entertainment there too. We'll probably go out for something to eat first then head to the park, so make sure you wrap up." Vaughan explained.

"Sounds amazing." Tiffany grinned.

"We are allowed to bring our phones though right?" Floyd asked.

"As long as it's not glued to your hands the whole evening, yes." Vaughan replied.

"Hey, are you okay?" Leo asked Allie as entered the kitchen again.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you Leo." Allie smiled weakly.

"I'm going to go and pick an outfit for tonight." Tiffany smiled, finishing her toast and leaving the table.

"Tiff wait, I need to talk to you." Allie quickly followed her daughter.

"Can it wait Mum? Got outfit planning to do." Tiffany smiled excitedly.

"Um...yeah, yeah it can. Now I think of it, it wasn't that important any way." Allie walked back into the kitchen. Leaving Tiffany with a slightly confused expression.

Tiffany POV

Mum was acting really strangely, why though is beyond me. Maybe Floyd was right, maybe she was just tired. I picked an outfit for tonight; my black H&M dress that had a slightly flared bottom half and laced arms. Tights, my black leather jacket and my heels. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" Tiffany called.

"Hey, I'm just heading into town. I fancy using some of my Christmas money on some new clothes and my lovely girlfriend of course. So, do you wanna come with me?" Justin asked as he entered her room.

"Sure, I'll be ready in twenty." Tiffany kissed him softly.

"Okay beautiful." Justin squeezed her hand before leaving.

"Where are you two going?" Vaughan asked as Tiffany and Justin put their shoes on.

"Oh, um...we, um..." Justin stuttered, trying to think of something but luckily Tiffany quickly spoke up.

"I was feeling a little bit down so Justin suggested we go on a walk."

"A little down? What's the matter?" Vaughan asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's alright now, but we're still going on the walk, right Justin?" Tiffany glanced at Justin.

"Yeah, we shouldn't be out for too long." Justin smiled.

"Right, well okay, you kids have fun then." Vaughan smiled as they left the house.

"Who was that?" Allie asked, coming down the stairs.

"Tiff and Justin, they've just popped out." Vaughan replied.

"What? Together? Why?" Allie's eyes widened.

"Tiff said she was feeling a bit down so Justin suggested they went on a walk. That's all, what's the matter Al?" Vaughan asked with a worried expression.

"Nothing. Do you know what Tiff was sad about?"

"No, she didn't tell me." Answered Vaughan.

"She's probably just missing people back in Manchester Mum." Floyd spoke from the living room.

"But why now? We've been up in Greenock for ages now." Allie pointed out.

"Dunno. It's New years eve, a time when you're meant to be with your family and friends, maybe that's it. What's with all the questions?" Floyd raised his eyebrow, as he walked past his Mum.

"Nothing. I've...I've just got to pop out somewhere okay?" Allie didn't give Vaughan the chance to answer as she gave him a quick kiss and left the house.

"Okay." Vaughan muttered after the door had shut.

Justin POV

Tiff and I looked around some of the shops and I bought some new jeans and a couple of hoodies. And as promised I bought Tiff what she wanted; some new jeans and a few tops from Topshop and like five bath bombs from lush.

"These smell amazing, don't you think Justin? This ones my favourite." Tiffany pulled out her favourite and sniffed it again.

"Why? Cos it's called sex bomb?" Justin inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Typical Justin, believes everything's about sex." Tiffany replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me, who just spent a bloody fortune on you?" Justin questioned, smirking slightly.

"Stop moaning you baby. Nobody said having a girlfriend was cheap." Tiffany smiled innocently.

"There's a lot of rude things I want to call you right now." Justin smiled slightly.

Tiffany rolled her eyes, laughing slightly, "Shut up you. Come on, I can hear Starbucks calling our names." Tiffany exclaimed, putting her arm around Justin's waist as his arm moved around her shoulders.

"Thanks for buying the drinks." Justin smiled as Tiffany came over to his table with them.

"Well I didn't want you complaining about this too." Tiffany smirked.

"You're lucky I love you." Justin told her.

Tiffany winked in response and took a sip of her drink before quickly putting it back down. "Oh crap!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"What?" Justin asked.

"I forgot to take a picture of it so that I can post it on Instagram." Tiffany replied, slightly dramatically.

"Oh shit babe, now the worlds gonna end," Justin answered sarcastically, earning a glare from Tiffany. "Take the picture now then."

"But the cream on top doesn't look perfect any more. You don't understand Justin, it has to look on point." Tiffany informed him and Justin smiled at her.

"I know what you can do."

"What?" Tiffany asked.

"This," Justin stuck his finger through the hole of the cup and scooped out some cream and planted it on Tiffany's nose. "Now it's evened out more." Justin grinned innocently.

"Justin, you idiot! Do I look stupid?" Tiffany fumbled around her bag for her phone or mirror so that she could look at herself.

"No. You look adorable, aww." Justin smirked and Tiffany shot him a cold glare.

"I'm not a puppy Justin!" Tiffany hissed, resuming back to looking for her phone or mirror.

"If you don't want it on your nose Tiff, why don't you just wipe it off?" Justin raised an eyebrow, offering her a tissue.

"Cos I need to see whether I look cute or not first, duh." Tiffany replied as if it was obvious.

Justin rolled his eyes, "Alright. Look, will this make you feel better?" Justin took some of the cream off his drink and put it on his nose.

"I guess you look kind of cute." Tiffany replied, trying not to smile.

"Kind of?!" Justin exclaimed.

"I have to take a picture of this," Tiffany giggled, finally finding her phone and opening the camera. "Pull a silly face okay?" Justin nodded and Tiffany took the picture. Justin crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue up towards his nose, making it look like he was trying to lick the cream off. And Tiffany pulling a kind of 'woops' face. "I really like it, do you?" Tiffany showed him the phone.

"Yeah, it's cute. Send it to me yeah?"

"Sure and I'm gonna post it on insta." Tiffany smiled.

"What you gonna put as the caption?" Queried Justin.

"Starbucks with the bae," Tiffany grinned and Justin laughed. "Nah, I'll think of something that's sibling like so no one suspects anything."

"Babe, maybe we should wipe the cream off of our noses cos I'm pretty sure we look like complete idiots." Justin chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right." Tiffany giggled.

"Come here," Justin motioned for Tiffany to come closer and she did and he kissed her nose, taking some of the cream off. "Mmm, you taste delicious."

"As do you Mr Fitzgerald." Tiffany smirked as she did the same to him.

"Looking forward to tonight?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, it should be fun. Listen, don't you think Mum was acting weird this morning?" Tiffany asked.

"It's probably nothing Tiff." Justin squeezed her hand.

"She said she wanted to talk to me though." Tiffany informed.

"Stop worrying yourself babe, honestly it's probably nothing." Justin tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Come on, we should start heading home now."

Tiffany and Justin finished off their drinks and left the coffee shop. They intertwined their hands and began making their way home. Tiffany started to get an uneasy feeling.

"Babe, you alright?" Justin asked as he felt Tiffany's grip on his hand get tighter.

"I feel like someone's following us." Tiffany replied.

"What?" Justin chuckled.

"Justin I'm being serious. I really don't like it." Tiffany said in a panicked voice.

"Hey, it's just me and you okay? Relax." Justin pulled Tiffany in closer, placing an arm around her waist making her feel slightly more protected but she still felt nervous.

* * *

><p>"Feeling better now?" Vaughan asked as Tiffany and Justin entered through the front door.<p>

"What? Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks for asking." Tiffany smiled.

"We went into town too." Justin signalled to the bags.

"Anything for me?" Vaughan asked jokingly.

"Nope sorry, unless you want a bath bomb?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'll pass thanks." Vaughan laughed.

"Where's Mum? I want to show her some of my new clothes." Tiffany asked Vaughan after removing her shoes.

"She popped out, not too long after you two. She should be back soon though." Responded Vaughan with a smile.

"Oh, okay. Did she say where to?"

"No, sorry love." Vaughan replied before moving to the kitchen.

"Come on, I wanna show you my outfit for tonight." Tiffany grabbed Justin's hand and lead him upstairs.

"Can't we do that later?" Justin smirked as they entered Tiffany's room and he pushed her gently up against the wall.

"Some one's eager." Tiffany arched an eyebrow.

"Can you blame me?" Justin sent kisses down her neck.

"Garage, now." Tiffany dropped her bags on her floor and grabbed Justin's hand, leading them both out of the house and to Justin's room. "You have to say, '_Mr Grey will see you now_.'" Tiffany smirked.

"You're kidding right? I just wanna kiss you forever." Justin moved closer and pressed his lips onto hers, cupping her cheeks.

"That's all you're gonna get if you don't say it." Tiffany said after she broke the kiss and Justin sighed.

"Fine," Justin gave her a sideways grin and Tiffany felt her heart rate pick up. "Mr _Fitzgerald _will see you now." Justin quickly picked up Tiffany and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he gently lay her on the bed.

"God I love you." Tiffany breathed, slightly breathless from the tingling kisses Justin was sending across her jawline.

"I love you too." Justin smiled before removing her jeans and top.

* * *

><p>"Same time tomorrow then Miss Westbrook?" Justin asked as Tiffany pulled her top back on.<p>

"Shut up." Tiffany giggled, rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna shower then start getting ready for tonight."

"Okay." Justin smiled, giving her a kiss before she left his room.

Tiffany POV

I made my way back to the house and began to walk up the stairs when Mum's voice interrupted me.

"Tiff, where've you been? Vaughan mentioned you and Justin went out." Allie stated.

"Yeah we did." Tiffany replied.

"Something about you being sad?"

"It's fine now. I'll be back in a minute, I've got some new clothes I wanna show you." Tiffany smiled before running up the stairs.

Tiffany came back down stairs, wearing the new black jeans that had rips over the knees and the black and white striped blouse she'd bought.

"So, what do you think? Do you like them?" Tiffany gave a little twirl so her Mum could get a good look.

"Yeah, it's not your usual style, but I like it." Allie replied with a smile.

"Guess my money went to a good cause then. You look great Tiff." Justin exclaimed as he walked into the house and saw what Tiffany was wearing.

"Justin bought you these?" Allie questioned.

"All part of cheering me up. Was nice of him, right?" Tiffany grinned.

Allie gave a laugh, a harsh laugh that Tiffany had never heard. "You two really think I'm stupid don't you?"

"What?" Tiffany asked with a confused expression.

"I know what's been going on so you two can drop the act." Spat Allie.

"I don't know what you think is going on but I assure you that-" Justin was cut off by another harsh laugh from Allie.

"Justin please, you're the last person who should try to act all innocent." Allie rolled her eyes.

"What is your problem?!" Tiffany suddenly yelled causing Vaughan, Leo and Floyd to appear.

"Him. He's my problem!" Allie shouted back, shooting a cold stare at Justin.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Vaughan asked.

"Your son and my daughter have been in a relationship." Allie told him. "Ha, I say _been_, maybe I should say they _are_!"

Justin and Tiffany froze, how did Allie find out? Tiffany sent a quick glance at her brother who shook his head to let her know he hadn't said anything.

Vaughan's laugh broke the awkward silence, "Yeah right, who put that idea in your head?"

"I've seen things, things that normal step brothers and sisters don't do." Allie defended.

"Yeah? Like what? Mum, stop trying to find every excuse to bad mouth Justin!" Tiffany shouted and her mother pulled out her phone.

"Excuse huh? Well, would either of you like to explain this?" Allie showed the phone to Justin and Tiffany and both of them felt their heart skip a beat.

Tiffany POV

When I saw what was on the phone, I was almost sick. It was a picture of Justin and I from yesterday when we were at the seafront. Mum then flicked to the next picture where we were kissing and then another where we were holding hands. She then flicked to a photo from today, when Justin licked the cream off my nose.

"What the hell?!" Tiffany exclaimed in disbelief, feeling tears spring to her eyes.

"Let me see that." Vaughan frowned, taking the phone out of his partners hand to see what all of the fuss was.

"Tiff, I'm not mad sweetheart, I just need you to tell me if Justin has forced you into anything that you didn't want to do." Allie spoke calmly.

"You really are unbelievable aren't you?! Following me around like your James bloody Bond!" Tiffany screamed, tears talking down her cheeks.

"I never forced Tiff into anything." Insisted Justin.

Allie ignored him and turned to Vaughan, "Look what your son is doing to us, he's been using Tiff to try and break us up!"

"What?!" Justin looked disgusted. "I would never use Tiff like that for such a stupid reason, or any reason for that matter."

"Mum, I don't think Justin is using Tiffany." Floyd spoke up.

Allie turned to look at her son, "And why do you think that."

Floyd took a deep breath bracing himself for the outcome, "Because he told me, he promised me he wouldn't hurt Tiff."

"What, you mean you knew?!" Allie asked in an outraged tone.

"Yeah, I did know. I caught them. Don't think I was happy about it because I wasn't, but I could see Tiff was happy so I promised not to say anything if Justin promised not to hurt her which he did. So what's the problem?"

"You are joking right? I'm not having him use my daughter like that. It's unacceptable Vaughan!"

"A relationship takes two people Allie." Vaughan pointed out.

"What are you trying to say Vaughan? That my daughter was leading Justin on?" Allie arched an eyebrow.

"Why are you so shocked? It was so obvious." Leo mumbled from where he was stood.

"Yeah I guess so, maybe I just didn't want to believe it though." Allie replied to Leo, sighing.

"Tiff and I both love each other, right Tiff?" Justin took Tiffany's hand into his.

"Yeah. I love him Mum. There's nothing you can do about it." Tiffany said firmly.

"What the hell would you know about love Tiffany? You're only fifteen years old!" Allie yelled.

"A hell of a lot more than you! I can't believe you would stalk me! It really hurts Mum, it hurts that you don't even trust me so you were following me around like a baby. And you haven't even bothered to get to know Justin properly!"

"I'm alright thanks." Allie laughed sarcastically.

"You're a bitch, I hope you know that. And I really hate you! You're just a miserable woman who stalks people cos their not happy with their own lives!" Tiffany finished her rant with a smirk and Allie was taken aback at first but then became angry and extended her arm and hit Tiffany across her face.

Tiffany stumbled back slightly, bringing her hand up to her stinging cheek, starting at her Mum in shock. Allie looked just as shocked too. Tiffany quickly darted up the stairs.

"Tiff, Tiffany wait! I didn't mean to!" Allie shouted as Tiffany raced up the stairs.

"You can't pin that on me." Justin said, looking more disappointed at Allie rather than mad before going up the stairs.

"Lets just calm down." Advised Vaughan.

Tiffany POV

As much as I tried to stop the tears and calm myself down, it didn't work. Justin came into my room and shut the door behind him. I got up and he instantly wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry about this mess Tiff, I really am. Is your cheek okay?" Justin pulled her back slightly to look at her cheek.

"I don't care about that, I just want us to be together Justin." Tiffany buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

"Hey, hey, less of that. We are together Tiff. And we love each other, nothing is gonna tear us apart." Justin said in a soothing voice. Holding his sobbing girlfriend in his arms.

"Love tears everything apart Justin. Look what's happened. Sometimes I hate that I love you." Tiffany sighed once she'd calmed down slightly. Justin just chuckled lightly, half agreeing with what Tiffany had said.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: The second part of this one-shot will resume in the next chapter :) I hope you liked it and a review would be great too. Feel free to tell me what you think! :D <strong>


End file.
